Gostava Mais de Mim
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Draco e Gina... Anos depois de Hogwarts, com assuntos pendentes... O que houve com eles? RR


_Disclaimer: "La Nuova Gioventú" pertence ao Legião, e os personagens... pff... _

Eu gostava mais de mim 

"_Tudo que sei_

_É que você quis partir_

_Eu quis partir você_

_Tirar você de mim_"

            Estavam sentados no três vassouras havia mais de uma hora, e os copos, que apenas o rapaz bebia, se espalhavam por toda a mesa.

-Não compreendo porque ela o fez, nunca entendi porque foi que ela me deixou. Ela não me explicou nada do que estava acontecendo, o que a levara a tomar o raio da decisão que ela tomou, mas eu tomei nojo dela, e daqueles cabelos nojentos vermelhos, e daquelas vestes de segunda mão e tudo aquilo mais.- Draco falou revoltado pela bebida.- Me disseram- ele falou depois de um tempo pensando- o Potter Perfeito me disse que era porque eu combatia ao lado do Lord. Mas ela sempre soube que eu era um comensal, e sempre levamos juntos apesar disso.

-Você falou a ela alguma vez que era Comensal?- perguntou Snape calmamente.

-E precisava?

-A menina Weasley sempre foi muito crédula, Draco, sempre foi muito ingênua.

-Não, se ela fosse certinha como vocês dizem, ela teria me explicado tudo.

Snape balançou a cabeça sem responder. Draco já tinha se formado haviam quase quinze anos, e ele continuava a agir como um menino. Voldemort fora morto no final do ano em que ele se formara, e Draco, por serviços prestados, tinha sido poupado de Azkaban, uma vez que os Malfoy ainda tinham tradição e poder na sociedade. Lúcio fora morto pelo fiel escudeiro de Potter, Rony Weasley, o que aumentara sua raiva da família da ruiva.

"_Demorei para esquecer_

_Demorei para encontrar_

_Um lugar onde você não me machucasse mai_s"

Gina estava em sua casa na rua principal de Hogsmeade, pensando em frente ao fogo. Ela sempre pensava naquilo, no dia em que se separara de Draco, e se contorcia de dor, mas sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. A discussão final, em que nada ela esclarecera, martelava em sua mente.

_-Malfoy...- ela falou com frieza na voz que não equivalia ao que seu coração sentia._

_-Fale Gina.- ele falou gentilmente- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_Ela parou e o olhou ainda mais perturbada. Ele sequer reparou que ela tinha chamado ele pelo sobrenome, e não percebera que o problema era com ele quando ela falou daquela forma._

_-Aconteceu sim, Malfoy.-ela falou com dureza na voz.-Na verdade, não.- ela corrigiu.-Não vai mais acontecer, na verdade._

_-O que?- ele falou completamente perdido._

_-Eu e você, Malfoy. Não quero nunca mais te ver na minha frente._

_-Como... Gina!- ele tentara chamar, mas ela estava já fora do pub._

"_E guardei um pouco_

_Porque o tempo é mercúrio-cromo_

_E tempo é tudo que somos"_

Já tinham seis meses que ele saíra da escola, e eles estavam se encontrando nas visitas a Hogsmeade. Mas então ela descobrira, ele era um Comensal, estivera matando pessoas todo esse tempo, e se confortando no colo dela. A revolta lhe subiu a cabeça, ela o largou sem dizer nada. Sem explicar.

Se viram ainda uma vez depois, logo que Voldemort fora derrotado, no julgamento dele. Ela fora chamada para testemunha de acusação, mas não declarou nada que o incriminasse. Gina o amava, e jamais o prejudicaria, apesar de jamais aceitá-lo de volta.

Ou assim pensou.

"Talvez tivéssemos, teríamos tido, tivéramos filhos" 

Uma noite. Uma noite apenas. A última de todas as noites deles juntos. 

Quando ela terminara com ele, estavam sabendo que teriam filhos. Mas jamais estariam juntos.

Ou assim pensou.

"_Estava lhe ensinando a ler_

_On the Road_

_E coisas desiguais_"

-O que me perturba mais...- falou meio grogue.- É que eu jamais vi aquelas meninas... 

-Não é justo.- Snape falou paciente.- Mas você não fez por onde merecer justiça.

-Você conhece minhas filhas melhor que eu. Eu mal sei qual cara elas tem.

-Anne, você sabe, a ruiva, é da minha casa.- ele falou.- É muito parecida contigo quando novo, deve deixar a mãe doida. Já a Dayse, a loira, é da casa da profa. Sprout, e aparentemente, é tão boazinha quanto a mãe. Mas elas se dão muito bem.

-Não é justo.- ele repetiu.

"Com você por perto 

_Eu gostava mais de mim."_

_"Eu me gostava mais com ela."- pensou Draco.- "_Ela fazia eu pensar que valia a pena, ser eu mesmo, me fazia pensar que Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa... Que poderia ser bonita por dentro como era por fora".__

_"Draco não me tratava como uma menininha... Eu amava a forma como ele me tratava, a bondade e a delicadeza..."- Gina pensou saindo de casa.- _"Mas era apenas fachada. Continuava a ser o monstro que sempre fora... Será que ele me amava?"__

-Eu vou indo embora, Draco.- Snape falou ao ver a mulher ruiva entrar no pub.- Mais tarde nos falamos.

Gina olhou para seu antigo professor de poções, que tantas vezes a chamara na escola para falar do comportamento de sua filha, saindo com um certo sorriso no rosto. Logo depois, ela encontrara a razão do sorriso. Seu ex-namorado estava lá, sentado, com muitos copos vazios na sua frente.

Ao vê-la, ele se endireitou na cadeira, chamou madame Rosmerta e pediu um copo de café forte, enquanto fazia discretamente um feitiço para ficar sóbrio. Lentamente, sem saber exatamente porque estava fazendo isso, ela foi andando para a mesa onde ele estava sentado. 

-Olá Malfoy.- ela falou séria sentando.

-Olá Gina.- ele respondeu_."Porque ele tem que falar assim comigo? Ele não sabe que a maneira como ele fala Gina me desarma_?"- Tudo bem com você?

-Tudo indo.- ela respondeu displicentemente.- Contigo?

-"_Veja bem, eu já não sei se estou bem... Só por dizer..."-_ ele falou e se calou de repente.

- Só por dizer...?

_-"Só por dizer é que finjo que sei."-_ completou meio perturbado.

-Você escolheu os caminhos que fizeram você se perder.- ela sentenciou.

-Eu escolhi os caminhos que eram certos pra mim.

Ela olhou pra ele, com desprezo cravado em seu olhar.

_-"Não me olhe assim,Eu sou parte de você"-_ ele disse, pois tinha podido sentir amor no olhar dela quando ela o olhou a primeira vez.

_-Você não é parte de mim!!!-_ ela quase gritou com raiva.- Parte nenhuma de mim se mistura com Voldemort!

-Você fala como se eu tivesse ido sem saber, sem querer aquilo desde sempre!

-Você se arrepende desse seu passado...  

-"Do meu passado você faz pouco caso!Mas, só para você saber,me diverti um bocado"

-Verdade, Malfoy?- ela perguntou ainda com raiva.

-Verdade, Weasley.- ele falou pondo todo seu ódio por aquele sobrenome naquela frase.

-Então fique com seu passado imundo... – ela levantou batendo a cadeira no chão.- Que eu guardo pra mim só o que foi puro nele... Se é que teve algo de puro... A única coisa que você não conseguiu envenenar...

_"E com você por perto_

_Eu gostava mais de mim."_

-Você, você era a única coisa pura na minha vida.- ele falou inesperadamente.

-Como?- ela perguntou.

-Você, o que eu sentia por você, era a única coisa sem malicia na minha vida.

-Eu tentei de dar uma vida nova, e você me fez de idiota.

-Eu achava que você sabia!- ele disse.

-Eu não sabia, Malfoy. Eu te amava, e era cega, não via que você não prestava, não via que você era um assassino, não via que você jamais teve a menor consideração por mim!

-Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley, você foi a única pessoa que eu amei na minha vida inteira.- ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Não foi o bastante.- ela respondeu como se não estivesse abalada com a declaração.- Se tivesse sido, você não teria escolhido trabalhar pro Lord. 

-Aquilo eu escolhi antes de te conhecer, me comprometi antes de te desejar.

-Você podia ter desfeito. Você podia ter feito qualquer coisa. Mas você seguiu com ele. 

-Você sabe muito bem que eu o traí!

-Assim como traiu a mim!

-Eu ainda te amo.- ele falou a olhando nos olhos, e havia uma sinceridade dolorida neles.

-Eu te amo.- ela respondeu.- Mas desaprendi a perdoar.

N/A: Uma Gina desesperançada, sem aquela ingenuidade, infeliz... Depressivo, não?! Enfim, R/R... Pela primeira vez, sem dedicatórias... risos... Afinal, quem quer uma fic recheada de dor e melancolia?!


End file.
